unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tweenies
Tweenies is a evil TV show made by CBeebies. The Tweenies go around killing, being drunk, and doing stupid things. Evil, right? Using their clock, they can teleport to the real world and kill people. Always. Their show has OVAH 300 episodes, which is essentially the equivalent of OVER 9000 for a show. It's the second most popular show on CBeebies, second only to Teletubbies. Characters * Bella: She's the leader of the Tweenies. She is the most evil of them. She holds a lot of guns. She was the first Tweenie. * Fizz: She's the second most evil Tweenie. She has lots of guns, but less then Bella. She was the second Tweenie. * Jake: He's the most evil Tweenie that's a boy, and the third overall. He can shoot people behind the back, which is pretty evil. He was the third Tweenie. * Milo: He's the second most evil Tweenie that's a boy, and the fourth overall. Like Bella, he has alot of guns, tied with Fizz. He was the fourth and last Tweenie. * Max: Max is a crazy old guy who is the boss of the Tweenies. He is more evil than all of them combined, and owns weapons that aren't guns IN ADDITION to having an entire arsenal of guns. He gives the Tweenies their orders daily, and if they do not obey him, he beats up, whips, verbally abuses, and fires weapons at them until they obey his every whim. He also plays guitar and sings songs in his weird voice, which is worse than the voices of Summer Hugglemonster, Hatsune Miku, and ALL 5 YO GABBA GABBA MEMBERS COMBINED. * Judy: Max's helpless girlfriend who only appears on the show just because Max ordered her to. * Doodles: He is a minion of the Tweenies. He is basically a dog. A dog. * Izzles: She is ANOTHER DOG. She is Doodles' girlfriend. THe two of them had underaged doggy sex when the show was cancelled and Izzles is predicted to have a puppy in anywhere from 2-3 weeks. * Mister Maker: He is another minion of the Tweenies. He likes to kill things. * Zoroark: He is yet another minion of the Tweenies. He is an alcoholic. * WaFries: He is yet another minion of the Tweenies. He, like Mister Maker, 'LOVES '''killing. * Creepy White Van: Appears in various episodes. Fat guys can be seen running after it. History They were born in 1989. AT THE SAME TIME. Their childhood was bleak and boring. Almost nothing important happened during it, save for the fact that they grew up watching the BBC. This is what inspired them to become evil upon becoming Tweens. When they turned 10, thus becoming ''Tweens, they went to the BBC and, inspired by what they had seen on TV, stuffed the executives into gas chambers until they surrendered and gave the weirdos their own TV show, called "Tweenies". This is also when they started killing people. After the age of 13, the Tweenies' show was cancelled. This is because the BBC thought it would be dumb to re-name the show "Teenies" because they thought that it would confuse people. Actually, the BBC did the dumb thing by canceling the Tweenies' show. Today The Tweenies' show is still being aired on CBeebies daily, and is popular because of how evil it is, almost like every other show on the channel. The Twe-I mean, ADULTIES themselves are also living the life of crime as adults: Fizz was put into jail for 59 years for committing crimes and claiming she did them just because they are "fun"; Jake still shoots people behind their backs; Milo illegally immigrated to the United States to sell drugs; and Bella got a job scrubbing all the floors in Mr. T's Castle. Max is STILL ALIVE SOMEHOW, and is the second oldest living man. He currently is paralyzed and in a bed at an assisted living home - despite this, he still is evil, as he uses a remote to fire bombs from his bed. Judy, however, died 3 years ago. We don't know how, though. Episodes Due to the fact that Tweenies has OVAH 300 episodes, we have only listed the most significant episodes because listing them all would be a waste of valuable page space, and many of them are pretty pointless. These do not come from any specific seasons, and are not in order. *Tweenies vs. Max: Tired of Max's brutal orders, the Tweenies rebel against him and shoot him, but he respawns at the end of the episode. *Fizz Turns Into a Water Bottle: Max turns Fizz into a water bottle after she accidentally blows up a supermarket while trying to buy Max a carton of eggs. *Across the Border: Max forces the Tweenies to sneak across the border to Ireland to steal some beer for Judy, who doesn't even want to drink it. Zoroark forced her to. *Max Goes Platinum: Bella, Fizz, Milo and Jake act as Max's bodyguards when he becomes a kinda-famous rock star and performs his first concert for an audience of Judy and the Tweenie minions. *The Sad Death of Milo: Bella throws a sock at Milo and he falls off a cliff, causing him to die. *Bye Bye Tweenie Clock: Bella gets so fed up with the Tweenie Clock when it breaks, so she punches it. *Stupid Randomness: The Tweenies do random and dangerous stuff for the first time. *I Scream for Ice Cream: Max gives the Tweenies ice cream just as a special treat, but it ends up giving them all brain freeze. Fortunately, this allows Max to control their minds. *Stop Talking, Jake!: Basically a rip-off of the Teletubbies episode "Shut Up Tinky Winky!". Category:Bad TV Shows Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Jerks Category:Freaks Category:Maniacs Category:Monsters Category:Losers Category:Complete Losers Category:Idiots Category:Weirdos Category:Guys Category:Characters Category:Scary Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:TV Shows Category:Tweens Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Dumb people Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Unsafe for adults Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Killers Category:Weird things Category:Complete Weirdos Category:CBeebies Category:BBC Category:Hated stuff Category:Failures